


I Sing This Song For You

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: love bingo, Community: mating_games, Even the Sourwolf, Everybody sings, Karaoke, M/M, Pack Night, They need pack nights in the show, and thats about it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke + Stiles + Pack NIght = this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing This Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games Week 2, and Bingo fill for Teen Wolf Bingo and love bingo 
> 
> Thank you Killpurakat for another beta job well done.

“I don't see why you would think this is an 'appropriate pack bonding activity,’ I don't see this as an appropriate activity at all.” Derek said, helping carry in the equipment anyway.

“Because, news flash, it's fun, and bonding with others isn't all sparing and training.”

Derek put the speakers down in the living room, using the action to choose which point in this argument he wanted to debate. He could use, “training was important in saving their lives against the supernatural powers.” Or, he could go with, “Karaoke was never once, and would never be, _fun_.”

But instead he went with, “What is you obsession with pack bonding?”

“Huh?”

“You always bringing in activities to do, claiming we need to bond as a pack. We are werewolves, Stiles, not real wolves, plus most of the pack were human and know how to form human relationships.”

“Really, they do? Cause Dude, I don't know who you have in your pack, but the pups that show up couldn't form a decent relationship with a potted plant, let alone a person,” Stiles stopped setting up the equipment, just to give Derek his full attention. “Name one of us that is remotely normal?”

Derek's eyebrows did a great impression of a scowl at Stiles.

“And Dude, no one needs this more then you. Don't get pissed; out of all of us, you have more baggage then LAX,” Stiles went back to setting up the Karaoke equipment, telling Derek to quit sulking and help out.

*!*

Derek would never admit it outside of torture, or maybe a shit ton of vodka, but he was enjoying himself. Watching the teens ham it up singing songs to each other (poorly), reminded Derek of his siblings. Laura would totally pull out all the stops to _Any Man Of Mine_ , and all his little cousins would have howled though Peter singing _Werewolves In London_.

Currently, he was thumbing through Stiles's song binder, listening to Scott and Allison try to sing _From This Moment_ , which wasn't any better than when Scott dedicated _She's More_ earlier to Allison. 

This night was bringing one fact to Derek's attention. His pack wouldn't be winning American Idol anytime soon. Well except for Erica. Her, _Why Don't You Do Right?_ could have put Peggy Lee to shame.

Then Isaac tried to followed up with singing _White Trash Beautiful_ to Erica, but didn't get through the first chorus before Erica knock Isaac down with a flying tackle that resulted in a broken Goodwill coffee table.

Stiles being Stiles defused any more fighting by announcing that he luckily now had room to add dance moves for his next song. Stiles looked less twitchy while dancing, telling everyone in the room that he wasn't a hollaback girl. Whatever that was.

“Hey Mr Sourwolf, pick something out yet?” Stiles asked, flopping down next to Derek. “If not I have some ideas.”

“Nope, I'm good,” Derek said without even looking up from the list he was reading.

“Derek, everyone has to sing once. Remember no judging here.”

Derek closed the binder, “I have a song picked out, Stiles, don't worry; I'll sing my required song.”

“Okay, what is it? I'll set it up for you.”

Derek stood up instead, “Don't worry, Stiles, I got it. Just...sit back and enjoy the show.”

*!*

Years later, on their anniversary, Stiles played _I Will Always Love You_ when he told their children how their emotionally constipated father let his baggage go, and let Stiles know how he felt, in a song.

Songs listed

Any Man of Mine – Shania Twain  
Werewolves In London – Warren Zervon  
From This Moment – Shania Twain  
She's More – Any Giggs  
Why Don't You Do Right?- Peggy Lee (but most of you will remember this as the song Jessica Rabbit sung in Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?)  
White Trash Beautiful - Everlast  
Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani  
I Will always Love You – Dolly Parton or Whitney Housten (which ever you like best)

I Sing This Song For You – Donny Hathaway

I know your image of me is what I hope to be  
I've treated you unkindly but darlin' can't you see  
There's no one more important to me  
Darlin' can't you please see through me  
Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you


End file.
